


Change of Pace

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [19]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of another moment in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Pace

It started with a kiss.

Nino puckered up comically and landed a wet smooch on Aiba's cheek. Aiba passed the favor on to Sho with a poorly aimed peck on the neck ("I was trying for your mouth!") who in turned passed the favor back to Nino. Not one to leave any out, Nino then kissed the top of Ohno's head who giggled before leaning over and giving Jun a soft smooch on the cheek.

Jun didn't scream, or squeal, or make any unmanly noises. He also didn't reach out and hit Ohno or anyone else in reach. More strange than either reaction, really, was that Jun launched himself off of the couch in the office with such momentum that he hit the corner of Sho's desk before falling to the floor and holding his side. The _really_ curious part was that Jun appeared just as shocked by this reaction as anyone else.

"Are you okay?" Aiba giggled nervously as he bent down to try and check on the boy. Jun nodded, although it still took him a moment before he could sit up.

"Sorry," Ohno mumbled, looking instantly guilty and concerned.

Shaking his head, Jun managed to sit up and gave an entirely unconvincing laugh. "It's okay," he grunted as he slowly pulled himself up again. Aiba hovered, not reaching out to help unless Jun asked for it or indicated help was wanted.

"What the hell was that?" Nino asked, showing no obvious concern for Jun's well-being.

No excuse readily available, Jun simply shrugged. "You surprised me!" he turned to Ohno with a grin that was just a little too bright. Hobbling back over to the couch, Jun dropped himself down beside Ohno again.

"Sorry," he said again, shifting so that Jun would have more than enough room to be comfortable.

"Really, it's fine," Jun smiled again and reached over to nudge Ohno's knee.

"Because that's totally a normal reaction to being kissed," Nino drawled and slid down to wedge himself between Ohno and the armrest.

Jun gave an annoyed huff and Aiba couldn't help but watch with open curiosity as Jun's face gradually turned a brighter and brighter pink.

"Not all of us are sluts," he shot back at Nino icily.

Nino gave an indifferent shrug, "That's true, but your reaction was still fucked up."

"Ah!" Aiba gasped with such enthusiasm that even Nino was distracted from a retort. "Was your first kiss?"

"Fuck no!" Jun sputtered, although his face did brighten.

"No, no, no," Aiba waved off Jun's objections with his hand, "Not ever. Just among us though?"

Affection wasn't exactly something they were stingy with as friends. Hugs, shared beds and blankets, back rubs and more. They were quite the close group. But while Jun had eventually come to accept and even give hugs and the like, physical affection was still not frequently displayed. At least not to Aiba's recollection.

Nino seemed more skeptical, giving a loud PFFFT! Of disbelief. "Because you totally never kiss as you bang," he quipped.

"I haven't banged him," Aiba corrected Nino, who looked up in surprise. Nino frowned before turning to Ohno with a questioning glance. Ohno shook his head as well and Nino was left squinting before turning to Sho.

"I know _you_ haven't banged him," he said with no small amount of confusion.

"I haven't slept with any of you!"Jun yelled with some desperation. Nino's eyes went wide.

"How is that even possible at this point?" Nino asked in awe. "Aiba sleeps with everyone!"

Jun sighed and looked at Aiba for help. His friend simply smiled and nodded.

"I do."

"Not with me, okay?" Jun stuck his tongue out at Nino in a rare show of genuine immaturity.

There were a few moments of silence before Jun turned to Ohno with a skeptical glare. Ohno gave a placid smile.

"Even you?"

"Oh yeah," Ohno nodded without any shame.

"God damn it," Jun threw up his hands before sulking into his corner of the couch.


End file.
